Our efforts on the NCS-R study of adults have been significantly reduced over the years, since we have shifted our effort to focus on children and adolescents. However, the NCS-R can be combined with the Adolescent Supplement of the National Comorbidity Study (NCS-A) because the survey instruments were almost identical to those of the NCS-A. During the past year, we have provided consultation on research topics and analyses to several scientists outside the National Institutes of Health. For example, we consulted on a manuscript by a collaborator at Johns Hopkins University on migraine and post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) in U.S. adults using NCS-R. The findings indicate that individuals with both migraine and PTSD may be particularly prone to adverse financial, health, and interpersonal disease burdens (Rao et al, in press, Headache). We are also working with a collaborator in Germany to conduct sophisticated analyses of separation anxiety disorder across the life span using both NCS-R (18y+) and NCS-A (13-18y). Public Health Impact: The migraine study has provided important information on links between adverse financial, interpersonal, and health problems as well as migraine comorbidity with PTSD. It may be very useful to guide treatment of migraine in the clinical practice and subsequently ease adverse financial, interpersonal or other health outcomes. Future Plans: We plan to examine family and neighborhood effects on psychopathology using the adolescent/NCS-A and parent/NCS-R paired data. We will continue to work with this rich dataset from the U.S. nationally representative sample to conduct comparative analyses of symptom patterns, correlates and consequences of disorders shown in our parallel adolescent sample.